Steal A Handshake Or Die Trying
by ads8g
Summary: Have you ever imagined to wake up one day with a super power without knowing where it came from? and minutes later lose them?" New story ... Sit And Enjoy. This series would picture the mysteries of having a power that doesn't belong for good.! Well hope to heard from you.
1. Chinese power

**Author's note** Hi everyone, welcome to the first Chapter of my recent novel, but before you begin, and I want to make this note short, let me explain a quick guide in order for you to not get confused, first of all. This is a new story base on nothing but my sharp thinking, ok let us continue, the text underlined with** (** _qhjtjghk_**)** is what the characters are thinking, if you already know that, good for you. And then lastly the **Title **does match with the story but you don't get to know that until the next chapter. Well that's about it, hope you enjoy and understand. I said it was a quick note didn't I.

**Summary :** (The Esponja elements are the source of a long running development of power sealed in pop-cans. The sell of each is illegal but worth a try, the only problem is the curse that each one has, not to mention that the goverment and detectives want to hunt down the counter-men who sell this pop-cans. The story takes place in Marlon's point of view, he's a constumer who wins the most mysterious power of all, and for that, he'll soon face danger.)

**Chapter 1 : Mysterious power.**

**7:30PM ... Monday.**

**H**is mother called him from downstairs ...  
**H**is ears were far away from her voice ...  
**H**is hands were on the table as the spittle came out of his mouth and into his homework ...  
**H**e was receiving an hour or two of sleep since he came back from _the party_.

But ... The question _remained_. Why was he trying to sleep on the table? his room was all he had, he was suppose to be studying, but he was so tired that making an effort to respond his mother was just ... Too much.

"I'm alright mom ... I'm really tired, we will talk tomorrow."

tomorrow was the response that trembled across his room until it reached the door where his mother did not bothered in answer, because it was obvious that he was a sleepwalker.

**8:30AM ... Next day.**

"Marlon ! ... Marlon? ... MARLON." she screamed disappointed as her son opened his eyes realizing that he slept all night in his desk.

"Mom ... I'm sorry I was so tired I ... I ... " his mother was about to scream again.

"Wait ! Mom, I still can catch up the bus ..." he ran across his room taking a towel and shampoo and heading to the shower ... Every day was the same thing, and now it was common even for his mother, after all this time it became a ritual, but for some reason, this day was coming to the end of Marlon's ritual.

He got inside the shower and as he touched the handlebar of the hot choice, he made a quick move with his hand, and as he pull it, all the screws came out of it, it was as if Marlon had forced the handlebar to take it out of the wall. The ... Hot water came in such response, that it burned his skin. He screamed, his mother hurried to get inside the bathroom but Marlon had locked the door from inside. He jumped out of the shower and took a deep breath of relief.

"It's ok mom ... I'm ok." his bone with his mother was special, and it was clear.

"Marlon are you ok? ... I'm going to prepare you breakfast really quickly." SHE HURRIED DOWN STAIRS.

Marlon went to his room and put his clothes on so fast ... That he ripped his pants and t-shirts.  
He was not able to reach for words to describe what had just happened.

"_What's going on!? ... What's happening here? ... Why this always has to happen to me? ... Am I getting too strong or ... My clothes too __delicate,__ I though this clothes were expensive ... so, why?_" his mother called him again.

"Yes mom I'm coming." he ran downstairs.

" sweety you are suppose to take care of me, not the other way around, why do you always make my job so hard_? _" Marlon sat on the table, looking at her, just as if for some reason the situation could turn at his favor, trembling his lips thinking about the day he spent at his friends birthday party rather than celebrating mothers day, about to cry but holding back, his mother ... bliness was a torture that only a sound would had told her that care. he remembered his happy days, a smart woman that sensed his feelings, emotions, and needs, while he always in a rush most of the time, and probably will always be, wondering where and why she ended up blind and widow. At that particular moment she noticed his breath, silent and shock, but nothing was added. He started eating his breakfast so fast trying to avoid the topic of any conversation, he bit his tongue and a drop of blood, just as tiny as a needle, was enough sound for her to notice how careless he was. She throwed a napkin at him.

His mother warned him. " Slow down, can't believe my poor baby is now a grown up."

He spoke as he chewed. " Mom ..."

" Yes! ... What honey_?_"

"I just realized that I have **abs**, and my muscles are twice big, and I have not visit the gym for a while, and also my eyes color faded too."

" Hohh stop it ! finish that already ... I am going to drive you to school." her voice suddenly energetic, she made the effort of a smile but only a tear came out of her sunglasses that were suddenly dried with auto defence, hoping that the most modern car with automatic voice would be in the good mood to help her on a absurd journey. Marlon kept eating while looking at his plate, considering himself idiot for a complement she couldn't see rather imagine, he was almost done, but when he looked up again to see his mother, he realized that she was at the other end of the kitchen getting a broom. She came back as soon as she grabbed the broom.

" Marlon watch out a cockroach is on top of the table." Marlon put the plates aside and took off one of his shoes, not asking but rather impressed of how powerful she could sense as if seen.

" Do not worry Mom, am gonna kill it." he hit the table and it was broke in half so suddenly that the wooden pieces went flying across the whole room. ! the expression of her mother said everything, the sound, impact, and farther effects disturbed her normality. She walked casually torwards and bent touching what was left of the table.

_" ! What kind of son breaks a table of hard wood in half so easily. ! He is not the same ... Is he my Marlon? ... No, Marlon would never act so rough, but, if he is so strong, why did I notice it just now? He is not even tired I can tell, If he keeps acting like this, someone may end up hurt ... Why is he acting like this? What does he intent to do, surprise me. Well ... All I can say now is that I have a son who is a show off."_

"Are you ok Marlon_?!"_

" Yes ..._ its just_

... I think I killed it._"_

his mother complained " Well now we will have to get a new table."

**_9:45AM at school ... Moments later..._**

The classroom was quiet, Mr. Stuart, the teacher, walked side to side expecting to heard a knock on the door because he knew that in the whole class, Marlon would never dare to miss school, even if he was sick, or disappointingly late.

_"_Open your books to page 256 and start reviewing for your final exam ... Ok let's get started.  
We are going to be working with the equations y=abx , starting point, common ratio, and growth factor, but let us start with M=M(1/2)T/H where t represents time and h represents half. Now let's solve the first equation, with the letter that represents the first question. C=(1/2)50000/5730  
C=(1/2)8.7  
C=2.4045 make sure to move the desmo two places.  
Now a harder one  
(2x^2)^3 = 2^3x^6 = 8x^6 are you with me, people?  
Now the one everyone is having problems with  
(1/2)^2 = 1/2 x 1/2 = 1/4  
Are you with me people? ..."

A sound reached the classroom from the closed door, everyone yawed "Here comes Marlon."the teacher opened the door and Marlon entered with embarrassment, then slowly walked across the classroom while everyone stared at him from top to bottom.  
He sat at the end of the room in his noisy chair. He was the disappointment of the class, but not just for being late, but for being smart at it and getting away with it, a senior student of fifth year of high-school, gaining the teacher's trust and understanding of social issues.

"Ok, let us continued ..." the teacher began the lesson again but Marlon just wanted to daydream for a while. Then the only question that drove him into confusion came to his mind as lightning, the answers awaited him only if he dare to drive away his attention from the class and focus on the facts. It was a hard decision for Marlon knowing that using his head to break down what drove him into debt with his mother's wallet was enough excuse for him to brain-storm for possible explanations, **on the other hand**, this was his last year on high -school, he could not possibly dare to lower any mark down, to make it to university, it had to be accurate.

_"Alright ... What happened yesterday? ... It had to be at the party, no, it must had been when I left work, that's when odd things started to happen_, _but_, _no it wasn't that time either. I ... think I'm getting closer_, _I remember now."_

**2:30PM ... Monday, the same week, the day of the party.**

The knocked on the front porch was soft enough for an old lady to sense the difference, she quickly approached to open the door.

"Hello Ma'm, here is your mail as usual."

"Marlon! you don't have to pass by with my mail every morning, is it just because you are my neighbor? and so, I don't know why you keep calling me Ma'm if I already told you my name a hundred times. Huuhh ! dear, my back hurts every-morning when you knock on the door, well I have to say that I'm thankful that you work as mailman and save me the trouble of walking all the way out, but passing a little late is too much to ask."

Marlon looked down and then spoke. "Ma'm is already 2:30."

"I told you to call me by my name." he felt her nerves getting on him.

"K, find, well here's your mail." He handed the mail and slowly walked away as he said "Goodbye."  
he kept walking alone the street and did not look around because it was his neighborhood and he knew it well.

One or two minutes passed and the difference in the neighbor was like a call ... In his whole life, Marlon for the first time doubted to be smart enough to remember every small detail of the neighborhood. It was a store with shinny and bright colors, he had never seen that store before and it was in front of his very own eyes, in his own neighborhood, but more than anything in the world, Marlon did not know what the store was selling.

And so ... He made up his mind and left the mail-bag beside the entrance as he walked in.

Marlon entered without panic, and he ignored the counterman. As he walked around wondering he realized that it was a **CHINESE STORE**.

"Do you want something?" said the counterman, Marlon did not response but reacted.  
EVERY LITTLE THING IN THE STORE WERE ITEMS THAT MARLON HAD NEVER SEEN BEFORE.

"You are our first costumer in years, and you are lucky that we still have a special price for our first costumer ... You." said the counterman as Marlon looked back speechless.

"!You ... You are kidding right, this store opened just today, right, I think you made a mistake when you said in years." ... They both looked at each other without blinking.!

"No! ... I actually said what I meant, this store has been open here for years, **five** to be exact."

Marlon's thoughts contradicted him ... "_Liar ... It can't be possible, this is my neighborhood and I have never seen or heard about a Chinese store in this corner, I have even walked this same street my whole life and I have never seen a store build up with carps, it's as if appeared out of nowhere ... No I'm saying non-sense, this might be just a game or a joke, but he said that for a purpose, what if he just opened today and expected me to spread the word ... Yeah I think that's what he wants, he's having low income and wants his costumers to stick around more._"

"Hey! boy, don't you want to see your price." Marlon approached.

"Yeah why not."

"OK you see that shelf there besides the game-machine." the counterman pointed aside.

"I see it but it's too high ... I can barely see it, no way it's almost reaching the roof, why did you even put a shelf so high up."

"From preventing robbery you fool."

"Well what's with the shelf ... I only see pop cans and it looks like they are old, I won't even bother in drinking that if that's my price. May be there's something else for me." Marlon kept complaining until the counterman finally spoke smiling creepy.

"Each one of those cans contains a chemical power mix, in other words, a mix of powers just like a mix of colors, but that's the problem, you can't have all the colors together, and is the same with science elements, the cans where placed and gathered in the same place, a lab to be exact, the mix was use by the government, it was called, the birth of true power, the power of elements mixed together but it didn't work that way, so separating power is the same as separating elements, but since the mix was created in chine rather then the country that was using it, the cans were sealed with different mix called the rainbow mix, just a few elements and hard work put together to create a real power. The cans remained with the Chinese, unfortunately the other governments were so amazed by it's results that they paid a huge sum of money, the good part is that we hided the most important can with the best mix of elements called the** Esponja** elements along with those other four cans that were brought back for it's bad results, but it's not as bad as it sound, what I mean by bad results I mean a curse, because nobody ... deserves to have powers ! that's the curse is trying to advise."

"So you are saying that I can have the best can and try it out, right."

"No! ... You are having one of the other cans, but there's a way you can have the one you want, by paying the price or bet your first can and decod a maze in a minute." Marlon looked at the prices that were barely seen.

**100 000 eyes of the dark.  
340 000 mental development.  
410 000 super strength level 1.  
589 000 increase the possibility to live more than 184 years.  
799 999 ****?**

"Are you crazy! who's going to buy something like that in a small store like this one. _What is this guy up to, is he actually going to fool me with that story of his ... I'm starting to think that this is far from a joke, but I should go along and see what happens, after all, he can't harm me just yet._"

"So ... did you made up your mind or are you going to take the risk with eyes of the dark."

"What! no I haven't giving up hope just yet. Mmmm ... Alright I'll decode the maze." the counterman handed a paper full with numbers.

"What is this?"

"Find what is the difference in every six numbers with the perfect match for the next three following even numbers that would add the amount of the price, if any of the numbers are not connected or unmatched you are out ... Here is a pen you can use to underline the numbers, now start! You have now one minute." the counterman watched Marlon grab the pen with fear of losing.

**It was a quick blinking for 31 seconds.**

32-33-34

The seconds were tattooed in the atmosphere as the intense mood filled the emptiness, as if he was a super genius he underline anything suspicious.  
**46-47-48-49 **the door bell sounded ... "_Another costumer? Can't be ... who is coming towards us, is it someone I know? ... is it someone I have seen, no ... Why am I being distracted by it. Hohhh crap I'm trembling and I haven't even found the right answer ... No ... No ... NO_." **57-58**

**59** the counterman took a deep breath. "It seems you lost your chance after all."

**60** "ha,hahaha, HAHAHA! I got it, I won, I did it. JEJE. never expected to use my math skills in a minute with so much though. But well ... I'm ready to received it, give me the price." the counterman climbed a ladder and opened the shelf as Marlon looked side to side looking for the costumer that entered earlier.

"Hey! **799 999 ****?** what does the Chinese letters stand for?" the counterman handed the can without saying a word. Marlon was about to ask another question but his cell-phone rang.

It took about six to seven minutes for Marlon to end the call.  
"Sorry it was my buddy who wants me to buy beers for his birthday party. Do you sell any beers here." The counterman felt that Marlon had already decided to enlarge their relationship, it was not a bon but he considered more as an abuse because he well knew that Marlon was under age.

"We only sell what you see here." the cell-phone rang again. Marlon decided to leave ... As he approached to the exit he remembered his mail-bag, he took it on his way out and talked on the cell-phone on his way home, but as he hung up his cell-phone, the idea of opening the can overwhelmed him.

He was in the middle of the street and he didn't care or bother at all. He opened the pop-can carefully and as he did ...** A** smoke came out of it and entered into his nose, he felt high for a second or two and then looked down at the can and it was empty.

"I_t was all a lie from the very beginning, I knew it ... How? I can't believe they sealed a can with nothing but air ... I got to think this straight, he said that it would bring me powers, what kind of powers, he never said anything about this can, he is not just crazy but a maniac, and he convinced me. Why am I so easy to convince. I got to find the trick of this. Was he just playing around with me, or was he just hiding the secrets behind this awful bad joke. I got to find answers and get back to the party on time. Well ... I made up my mind, I'm going to just ask him how this works_."

Marlon ran with his mail-bag back to the same spot but there was not such a thing as store in front of his very own eyes.

_"It was just as I suspected ... It was illegal, everything was illegal, but ... In another person mind this guy would have been a total sociopath ... He unfolded the store in so fast. Why? everything was planned or just coincidence? and how? no way ... I never met anyone that would fool me that easily ... Wait I minute, may be he was right about those cans, in the worst case I could get sick, but now that I think of it ... What a fool was I, when I opened the can, I was convince it was a joke and threw it in a garbage, may be I could get those Chinese text translate in Google, but then again, I'm not sure whether or not is true, I've got to get that can back, it may come handy in the future ... There's a possibility that I could lose that can, but only I know where the trash can is ... Wait a minute, the first costumer was there all along, he might understood everything and took it more seriously than I did, in the worst case ... He may have followed me on the way out, and if he did,__** he may know where the can is**__, I've got to hurry."_

**_To be continued... _**


	2. Dude! your arms?

**Chapter 2 : What kind of power is this?**

**5:30PM ... Monday, at the party.**

The kitchen kept the cooking elements as well as the drinking elements on top of everyone's reach. It was an astonished new experience to have a professional in cooking and candidate to chef, well known as a mailman, but respected for his mind-bending muffins, often shared with the class and his buddies in lunch periods for free. It was common senses to bring someone for each especial task with such an incredible talent in cooking for the cheapest price ... **Friendship.**

"Whau doin MAN?"

"Hooh Hank I'm trying to finish the soup, don't worry I'll be done in time, and it'll be serve before you know it, as for me, I think I want to enjoy the peace and quiet time until it gets even louder out there, enjoy your birthday, go out there and have some fun will you."

" Marlon Marlon ... Don't you want to dance with the girls? it's crazy out there, I did all sort of crazy things, I though everyone was having a good time, but then I though Nooo, nobody is going to be left out in my birthday, today is my day, and everyone is going to have as much fun as I have, I even bet that nobody was in the kitchen, I totally bet ten dollars, and then I saw you here and I though crap Marlon was in the kitchen the whole time, how stupid of me, I underestimate myself, and I thought I was a looser. So ... Why are you all alone in the kitchen while everyone is having fun huhh? I don't even care about this soup anymore, the party is not about the soup, it's about making fun and bringing in the hot girls you know what I mean, everyone out there is full of beer and alcohols and here you are, preparing a soup like my old granny would have done, but the truth is ... those people are going to start vomit if I bring a soup out there, it doesn't matter if is good man." Marlon grabbed the pot with the soup and put it aside, as he did, he turned off the stove.

"It's ready ... Well, if you don't want it you don't want it, what can I do about it. What do you suggest then, I'm not going to throw it away, it took me quite some time and I'm proud of it."

"yaya let's go outside, you owe me ten bugs."

As Marlon and Hank went outside everyone was dead quiet and no later the answer arrived at them in consolation of excitement. Two guys doing arm wrestling, one was a weak and skinny guy with slender arms, the other was huge and strong guy, it was a battle of pride, but the stronger guy was sick of being tick back to the center by the slender guy for his annoying confidence to impress the girls, but unfortunately he was defeated and another took the challenge, the strong guy was defeated by another guy even stronger, the challenges went on and on and on, soon there was nobody left to challenge big Michel but Hank, everyone was cheering for Hank to prove himself to be the life of the party, the challenge was about to begin, but as Hank sat on the chair, he nodded big Michel to wait as the went towards Marlon.

"Hey, don't you dare go back to the kitchen without videotaping this." the sparkly Marlon smiled as he took a small video-camera out of his pocket, he was always prepared and always knew that crazy things can go wrong in a party.

The challenge began as big Michel compressed the arm of Hank like a killer machine, Hank took the opportunity to bend his fingers towards the face of big Michel, as they both spat saliva with angry and manly power of excitement, the crowd gathered closer and closer to see which of the two was going to fart, it was a pity that none had high hopes on Hank, even though he was entertaining. But well ... it was just a matter of amusement, they all encourage Hank to do it even though they had the feeling of how things would end up, it was just a spoil of laziness for everyone to make fun out of everyone, and as a result, Hank lost fair and square.

Everyone cheer for Hank's efforts as he got up with an open mouth, but the laughs remained, big Michel was more determined than ever, and since his pride was his personality, he kept challenging everyone, unfortunately there was nobody ... except Marlon.!

"Who ... me? No ... I'm not up too for anything like that HAHA." the envy grew in the loser, and as a matter of fact, they all went to the same record even when each of them knew that they were no match for big Michel, but what was more depressing was that everyone challenged him anyways, it wasn't for the love of it; ... It was because it was funny and making everyone laugh about it, making the party worth, but as Marlon denied and denied, more stubborn the crowd became.

Marlon was a sharp thinker, and he knew well that he was not challenge for big Michel, but the crowd was not going to shush until he accepted. And as he though for a way out, he realized that there was just no way out, the enormous sound increased and increased as he went from pale to nervious, his heart pounded and pounded from east to west, his eyes blinked every eight seconds as he walked without controlling his body forwards, he was guided by the sound "Yes" and "You are almost in the chair." the pounding sound of his heart was even louder and he even believe to hear it in his head.

"My hands are dddiiirrrrttttyyy, I've beeennn coookkkiingggg you know, you don't want to get messy, do you? I touched tomatoes, potatoes, and all sorts of things and came here without even washing my hands JAJAJAJA." the crowd went dead quiet as every-one targeted his hands with their eyes realizing that his hands were as white and clean as an angle.

Michel spoke super tick off "Enough already, sit and try to have some fun, nobody here is expecting you to win, this is not a matter of pride for you, we all know that you are gonna lose, so why bother in showing off, is not like you have a girlfriend to impress."

"UUUUUUUUUU." murmured the crowd expecting to take out the best of him, but Marlon was not going for a "BRING IT." it was more as "Ke" with a gloomy face tilting his head to the side and taking off his cooking apron.

"_Hoo boy, what have I done? what have I got myself into? how am I suppose to win when his hands are pure muscle, he's probably attending the gym even on weekends. Is this what it feels to be a total loser? What if he rips my hand as I try to keep up. If there is a way out of this, it would probably make me look bad in front of the school tomorrow, and I'll rather lose than look like a cower and decreased my popularity, no that I care about it though, but still, doing this is only going to humiliate me _... Well, I'll give it a shoot, why not?"

With a confidence pressure big Michel put his shoulder on the table, Marlon raised his hand trembling and sweating trying to ignored the crowd that felt the awkwardness of the atmosphere.

Big Michel opened the palm of his hand as well as his eyes, marking his territory of heavy weight man, it appeared to be a calm and easy move, as for Marlon, he intent to open his palm with a soft light move in a calculate position with his shoulder in the best possible spot that would have given him a possible chance for a good opening.

Their hands were tight as their faces went red, they were about to start the match as they waited for the final call.

Ready ... **Start !**

the match began as an equal strick, both were ready and determined, the crowd was excited, the last row was the final, and the winner was considered the best.

Drinking and laughing ... laughing and drinking, it was clear that Marlon didn't consider himself a loser by the look of his resistance, the match went for a while and everyone was encouraging Marlon to keep it up a bit longer, he was more likely consider a guy who made his name heard, but people claimed victory for big Michel before the match was even over, that was depressing Marlon a little, but he kept trying his best, he didn't see any progress and he was more scared than determined.

_"What's going on here."_ his though warned him that something was odd.

Up until then, Marlon did not understand why he was still at the same level of big Michel, and even he believe that he was going to lose from the start of the match. But ... everything went to a different level as Marlon realized, that instead of feeling weak or tired, he was regaining his strength into a greater level than never before, it was as if he had gained what he believe to be** power**.

_"What the?!"_  
Marlon finally realized what he had miss earlier and given him the opportunity to keep up with big Michel all this time.

He saw his arm in a greater size, it was super big and tight. No later he realized that he was even stronger than big Michel.

As Marlon realized this, his eyes steadily approached big Michel, and as he saw his opponent, Marlon finally saw prove of his power, big Michel's arm was decreasing in size as the match went on, Marlon felt that now he was able to smash big Michel's arm into the table, but he didn't do so because he was scared of driving the attention towards him, and if he kept the match on, he was going to humiliate big Michel more. Marlon finally had a clue of what his power was about, and he interpreted it in the way his personality would have done so.

**Absorption**, the power to take someone else power, and absorbing energies true source.

_"Does muscle tissue is considered to be energy, or ... protein. !No, something must be wrong here, am I the one who should __surrender__? or ... No, there must be a way to figure this out, if his tissue is decreasing and mine is increasing, then that means that I can take his strength, but is it actually energy? but if is not energy I'll be able to take beauty and age, and I'm talking about a different perspective, what does strength means? I took the can of adsorption that's what I think, there are other cans with strength, then that means this is just human strength and the can of strength is a supernatural, but what exactly can be absorbed, does this power only works on people? or nature and animals, lightning and fire, those are all sources of energy, wait I'm still missing the point here,! energy, blood, tissue, human energy is expressed into so many ways, as for Michel, I think strength would be a way to look at it."_

As Marlon was aware of this, he let go and gave victory to big Michel.

Hank was upset because he was so close, but it was impossible to hide the fact that big Michel lost shape and now was seen with slender arms while Marlon stood out more.

"I'm going home." said Marlon.

Hank tried to stop him. "!Why? ... you have become one of the reasons my birthday party is so unforgettable, there's no rush man, nobody is asking you to leave." Marlon walked from side to side dizzy.

"I'm so tired ...we will talk tomorrow, that's if I'm not feeling sick, I hope I'll be able to make it home before I faint."

"You are asking for a ride? is that what you are asking? no man stay here, sit somewhere and regain your air, this is my party, my house, and don't forget that my place, is your place, stay here until you feel better ok."

Marlon ignored him and kept walking towards the exit, and before the distance enlarged his presence, he looked back with a pale face and responded.

"No ... I'm going home ... there's no place like home, there's no place like home." said Marlon as he walked towards the mist like a sleepwalker with red eyes.

**_To be continued ..._**


	3. Anti-Forces

**Chapter 3: Find the rabbit that leads to the wolf**

**T**hree years have passed since Marlon gain the power to absorb energy, unfortunately he never knew how to absorb energy, he tried and failed, the olny time that his power were shown where at a birthday party of his friend Hank before he graduated from high school, but time passed and Marlon`s friends went to university, Marlon was deny to go there, and so ... he went to college and met knew friends, he was having a hard time trying to forget about what happened in the past, he was glad that many people forgot about what happened with big Michel.

But the action came back with real danger that even Marlon could not possibly avoid. and so ... The action raised with new rivals that were waiting from the start.

**12:45AM ... On November eleven at block seven.**

**T**he man dodge the hits as if it seem to spoke with a``look out, that won`t do.`` but the fall to the ground in so much pain seem to say ``I told you.`` crazy or old fashion, it appeared that he ignored the pain and pretended to not feel it.

Living with pride and being satisfy with the results of being beaten up, were just excuses for not to stand up for himself.

He didn`t bother in saying a word, and so his opponent.

The negative look was his secret weapon, smiling with yellow teeth under the hate of humiliating his adversary.

``You hit like and old lady.`` said the counterman.

``really! ... it seems that you are the only one falling to the ground, I`m surprise you didn`t say woman or girl, but old lady, that`s a classic one ... However, I was going easy on you.``

``That was a complement you idiot, but I think you don`t get it.``

``Alright enough with this, why don`t you just make my job easier and tell me where you hid that lunatic and what is he about to do with those special abilities.``

``I already told you, assassin's and thief's are totally different subjects, and I ain`t going to trust either of them, if you have any concern for your life, then just leave and walk away, forget about the man who killed-``

``Stop ... Don`t you dare say another word or I`ll knock you out.``

``HAHA ... listen to yourself, just think about it, killing is serious, very serious, and for you to take the risk to get close to someone as dangerous as him, is just suicide.`` The man approached to the counter-man and started to punch him in the face, as the counter man tried to dodge the hits, the man grabbed his shirt and smash his head against the glass-table that was near the fight.

The man took out a cigarette and as he lightened he stepped on top of the blood squeezing the tired body of the counterman who was trying to keep it quiet and stable on the ground.

``I told you that I was going to knock you out if you dare to say another word.``

The man spat the cigarette and contracted his cheek and calmly let go of the smoke.

The counterman was steadily quiet even though he was moving his fingers trying to gain awareness and strength.

For quite some time the man stood still trying to reaffirm that the counterman was not going for a ``Is that the best you can do.`` but it was more like``Hay, hay mammy! mammy, is that you.``

The cell phone of the man rang but he didn`t answer it. The silent remained and the counterman woke up gasping for air after a very **_very_** long time, in the panic of trying to stand up avoiding eye contact with the man who stood still for almost four hours just to reaffirm that he knock him out and was alive, the counterman smiled like a creepy.

``I missed a call because of you, right now you better take it seriously or you`ll end up in the hospital for months, I`m a professional.``

``I`m impress you are still here, but I`m afraid I can`t help you, as I already told you, I don`t trust either of those dangerous criminals, why would I be involve with them? so please stop being so stubborn and look for him somewhere else.``

``I see ... if what you are saying is true, then you wouldn't mind if I make I call and double-check.``

``Who cares, I wouldn`t tell you if I knew about it anyways.``

The man took out his cell phone and checked his missing calls, then dialed the number that call him earlier.

_... ``Yes! is it you Rahim, are you finish already without reporting back?Don`t just go on your own it`s dangerous.``_

``I tried to be patient but the stupid counterman from block seven doesn't want to talk, what should I do then? I`m sick of getting junk information and I have a feeling that his information is accurately. Do you think he`s telling the truth or should I tortured him?``

_``Well what do you have so far?``_

``Just his contacts.``

_``Then call his contacts and tell me what happen afterword's.``_ the man hang up and the counterman was trying to walked away but the man raised his hand and with a serious look he mime chopping head if leaving.  
The next number was dialed.

_... ``Hello! who is this?``_

``I`m Rahim, you worst nightmare, I know exactly who you are, 7, the counterman of the legendary Mijugy store, the one that`s build with carps and Chinese texts and background moving around without getting busted by our organization, very clever of you I`m impress, I know everything about your store, as well as many other Mijugy stores around the country, unfortunately the laws have changed, and as Mr. Manuel from the Mijugy Spanish store block seven, was very disappointed about the little changes, we can`t allow this behavior to go any farther, and so ... I`ll ask for your full cooperation is the case of ATG case or else you will end up with as much blood as Mr. Manuel for denying information that concerns the safety of the living citizens.``

_``!Mmmmm ...`` ..._ The cell phone remained silent when Mr. NN7 was still in the line but didn`t say a word.

``farewell, I guess that`s how it is.`` Rahim hang up and walked towards Mr. Manuel who was very attend of what was happening as he cleaned his bleeding nose with paper towel.

``What should I do with you? is clear that Mr. NN7 has those -how-do-you-call-it ... power mix! don`t tried to hid that from me, it`s already a fact.``

``Do ... do you know about the cans? but how?``

``OH please, don`t underestimate me, I know more than you think, in fact, I`ve been following your moves from the start, you are the one who organizes the meetings for all the countermen of the Mijugy hidden company, and I`ll use that to my advantage to find the person I want, after all, it`s this company`s fault that this criminal gain that power.``

``Mr. Rahim ... you are making me look bad in front of 7, now he might think that I`m a traitor, and it`s all because of you, shame on you, I`ll never tell you anything.``

``If you said another word that doesn`t relate to the answer I want to hear, this time I`ll knock the heck out of you ... Now where were we? ... Do you know where I can find 7 in person and do the same to him for being so disrespectful.`` Rahim`s cell phone rang again.

``Aren`t you going to answer the phone? or are you afraid to hear bad news? and when are you going to pay me for the disaster you created here, huhh

whose going to pay all this damage you fool, I`m going to call my layer and demand you for destruction of property.`` Rahim took out his cell phone and was about to answer.

``Yeah you better answer before my mates get away.`` Rahim hang the phone before he was even able to answer it.

``You ... asked ... for it.`` Rahim approached the counterman and started punching him in the gust, face, nose, eyes, cheeks, ass, and balls.

Rahim was unstopped as his anger grew and grew and the relief was not coming any time soon, he kept punching without resting for a while.  
His cell phone rang again.

``What ?...!``

_``The anti-government found 7 and all his goods except the cans, we have been able to extract the list of the consumers who personally brought the cans by a couple of hundred thousands, so far I can`t buy any more information from the anti-government than that.``_

``What are you talking about? Are you telling me that you brought information from our enemy? Is this your idea of a joke, take it more seriously we are professionals now.``

_``Hey now take it easy, so far we were able to get this much out of it, but for now, we`ll have to move fast, it seems that someone already use the can of counteract, that was the most protected can by the Mijugy stores, our job is to close this case and protect the government`s lack of secrets, even if it means to team up with the enemy, we better find the criminal who escaped and the consumers of the Mijugy mix will be arrested later.``_

``Somebody already use it!? after all this years of protecting it? are you kidding me? who would gain such an incredible mix of perfect powers and hid it for so long, that`s the most perfect mix and my golden ticket to catch-``

_``I revised the list of receives and consumers almost twenty times. We haven`t found the name of the person who brought that can, it seems that Mr. NN7 gave it away for free.``_

``For ... free!? no ... why!? it can`t be? to whom? and at what cost? I've been waiting to see those powers in action, is this the truly the rainbow power mix? I was told that the rest were named after this experiment called the perfect** mix**, so fancy and elegant but the rest are junk compared to this one, right?``

_``No exactly! We can`t get our hands on 7, he`s now under the custody of the anti-government, and by that, I mean, you should use Mr. Manuel information as much as you can and asked him as much as you can, right now he`s our safe option ... I have to go we can't talk on the phone anymore.`` _

``ALRIGHT.``

As he hang up, he tried to wake the counterman with his shoe kicking him in a easy way, and soon he realized that ... he pretty much was ... **dead**.

_``!OH crap, what have I done, all because ... huhhh, I guess I`ve agree to put my life in the line for this case after all, there`s not going back now, I`ll find who ever has that can ... Where are you? ... Who do you think you are getting in this investigation? ... am I a murder now? even if I succeed in becoming the best detective or not, I`ll find YOU.`` _

Rahim bended on his knees leaning against the dead body, he tried to find a cigarette, as he search in his pockets in which he found none, he saw the cigarette that he spat earlier trying to be tough, but the true is ... That detective Rahim of the squat of anti-terrorism had never killed a normal man.  
He lifted the cigarette that was covered in blood, but his trembled hand deny his needs. As he lightened it, he took out the wallet of the counterman and saw a picture of him with his wife and children, and for a moment he regretted to had killed him.

``Who are these countermen?`` said Rahim to himself as he let go of the smoke in his lungs.

**_to be continued ..._**


	4. Insight

Chapter 4: One Though**11:54PM ... On November twenty-six at Marlon's house.**

**T**he news were broadcasted worldwide ... it was unusual for it to be so short ... but the content was enough for people to panic ... a criminal confessing his crime. A crime that easily was recognized, but creating a way out of the chaos was a call to the government, why a criminal, that so soon after confessing his crime, suddenly committed suicide only leaving behind a note that was even more confusing, only one word written in blood ...** Mijugy**.

"Mom ... have you watch the news? everyone in town is trying to translate this mijugy word."

"Marlon please turn off the TV and go to sleep, forget about the news, you should focus more in you studies." Marlon turn off the TV and went to his room.

As he sat on the edge of his of the bed, he opened his palm and tried to make an sphere of power like the show Dragon ball does, but it was useless, after three years, his muscles went to his regular size. The only thing that remained was his adventure at the party, and the amount of questions.

**1:30PM ... The following day.**

Marlon took the control of the tv as he sat on the couch, his mother passed by and ignored him as she started CLEANING.

Marlon turn on the TV knowing that it had been remained off since his Mother told him to go to bed last night, he knew that his mother didn't like to heard such terrible news, so as he turn it on, he tried to search for a good movie or show, possibly using the mute option to make it unuspicious, but ... all the channels were reporting news, he tried to choose which of the news were less in those topics, but as he pass and pass something caught his insight.

(We are outside the building of the biggest hotel of our city, whereas thousands of people are evacuating as fast as lightning, the witness of this catastrophe claimed that a man about thirty, whose identity is unknown, happened to provoke chaos in the hotel creating a explosion, the witness that was the closest to the man said that he was interrogating another man, in the result of a fight. The witness is unsure of what caused the explosion but says that it was supernatural, and that the man who provoke the chaos killed eight people trying to escape, the details are still in process, but our specialist are doing their best in the crime scene were it seems to be no weapon ... However the only lead left by the criminal was a pop can with finger-prints-) Marlon's mother took the control away and quickly turn the TV off, it wasn't a careless move of hers, she clearly knew nothing that was odd, Marlon ignored the fact that possibly but rather not accurated, she might have known, but the facts just became an overwhelmed mysterious attack, that only left curiosity.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm really busy cleaning, move and don't make me say it twice." as Marlon got up only one thing came to his mind.

_"I've got to go there and get my hands in that pop can."_

_**To be continued ...**_


End file.
